1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to new mixed polymers which can serve as base polymers for high-resolution resists.
2. Description of Related Art
Highly sensitive resist systems contain homopolymers of acrylic acid, methacrylic acid or vinyl benzoic acid tert. butyl esters, for example (see in this regard U.S. Pat. No. 4,491,628). The use of polymers containing anhydride groups resists is also known (see EP-OS 0 388 484, 0 394 740, 0 394 741 and 0 395 917).